


If it Pleases Me

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is missing most of his powers at the moment, Loki likes playing games, Loki likes to be commanding, Reader-Insert, loki is still a little shit, reader has sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Loki’s dress shoes have started to bother him, so reader gets him some stylish sneakers to wear and must convince him to try wearing them.





	If it Pleases Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my tumblr Blogversary fic requests. This one is for @breezy1415 who requested/prompted: Could I request a Loki x reader where Loki only wants to wear dress shoes but they start to hurt him as time goes on so reader decides to give him so fancy looking sneakers (maybe some vans or nikes) and prays he’ll wear them. 
> 
> This is only my second venture into Reader Insert fics, and my first go at writing Loki. It was fun though. :)
> 
> The mature rating is largely for tone and implications. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it. :)

Loki was having a bit of a predicament, stranded on Midgard, and lacking most of his powers for the past month. This meant he was largely forced to be a human, which included wearing actual human clothing, not simply glamored attire meant to look like something Midgardian. Of course, he insisted on looking flawless, nice suits, nice shoes, everything. Ever the dramatic, the last few days he had complained, at length, at the day’s end about how terribly uncomfortable his shoes were.

The next morning, you left a nice pair of black sneakers with a note attached that said “Wear Me” atop Loki’s usual dress shoes. You were not especially surprised when Loki came into the kitchen carrying the shoes.

“What is this?” The mixture of confusion and venom was interesting. You were familiar with his venom, he spat that about so frequently, it barely registered anymore. The confusion however, that was not so common, there was a furrow in his brow and everything.

“They’re sneakers. They’re very nice, and very slick, try them. Your feet will thank me.” You sat perched upon one of the breakfast counter stools, sipping your tea and reading. The smirk upon your lips was not unnoticed.

“Do you find my situation amusing?” Loki stepped closer, close enough for you to feel his breath on your cheek.

You set your cup and book down before turning your attention to him. “Maybe a little, but mostly just by how indignant you sounded a moment ago.”

“These are not dress shoes.” His eyebrow was raised, but his tone, while still firm, had less bite to it.

“No, but they are very nice. They are a well known brand, that is very desirable. You will not look poor or unrefined wearing them, and they are more comfortable. Just try them, okay.” You brushed a soft hand over his, hoping that stroking his skin might help stroke his ego.

“I’m just not sure they look as sharp.” While his eyes narrowed at you, his voice was almost strangely soft.

“They do. And especially on you they will. I know Midgard is not your favorite place, but we humans are not without style. Some of which is even comfortable at the same time.” Your nose almost brushed his, he was so close.

Loki’s gaze fixed on yours, and you wondered just which way he might lean on this idea. Living with Loki was a bit like having an overgrown cat that actually spoke. He could be moody, and there were always a few moments when the mood hung in that place where you wondered if you were about to get the claws or a cuddle. Loki didn’t have a tail that would thwap about when agitated, or ears that would lay back when pissed, which sometimes made it harder to tell which way he was going. He lifted his hand and brushed a bit of your hair from your eyes, letting his fingers trail down the side of your face and neck. Your pulse stepped up a notch, and your breathing got heavier as his long fingers tickled over your collar bone. His breath warm against your ear when he spoke. “Show me something comfortable, yet stylish to wear with the shoes. If I find it pleasing, then I’ll do something you find pleasing.”

You reach your lips for him, and he pulls back. Eyebrow up again, and a little wag of his finger. You pout your lip out at him.

“Uh, uh. If it pleases me. You have to find me something comfortable yet stylish. Something I will find as aesthetically pleasing as my suits, that will go with these shoes, and will not make me look as though I ought to be loitering about some street corner.” Loki had a series of hand gestures that went with his speech, point at you, then hand on his chest, pointing at the shoes, another finger wag, and an indiscriminate hand wave when he mentioned loitering on a street corner.

“You can wear the sneakers with a suit if you find the suits comfortable.” Your mind had switched gears somewhere around the time his finger was skimming down your neck. Focusing on something other than his fingers on your body was taking some effort on your part. Standing up as you spoke, you moved close to him, pulling the shoes from his hand and setting them on the other stool. You tried to slide your hands around him.

Loki was quick, and even without most of his godly powers, rather tricky. Your head spun almost as fast as your body seemed to, as he turned you around, restraining your arms behind you with one hand, while the other gripped your face, chin in his palm. He tilted your face toward him. His mouth on yours, lips moving rough and quick. Flicking his tongue out, then biting your lip. Allowing you no opportunity to do much to respond in your own ways, other than to make your lips pliable to his. But you loved when he got a touch controlling, it was who he was. You always got your turn, but only when he felt like giving it to you, when he felt like you’d challenged him sufficiently to earn the chance to control him for a little while. Perhaps it was a strange relationship, but then, having a relationship with a god was probably strange to begin with.

The ferocious kiss only ended when Loki could feel your breath growing ragged and labored from the force and duration. Your eyes were still closed, as you tried to steady your breath when you felt the heat of his voice in your ear. “Now, go find me something pleasing to wear, or there’s no pleasing for you tonight.”

You nod, forcing your eyes open as his hands release you. “Okay, I can do that.”

“Good girl.” Loki smiles, he softly brushes the back of his finger down your cheek before giving your ass a light smack. “Now, go.”

You hurry back to the bedroom to find Loki the perfect stylish, yet comfortable, outfit to go with the sneakers.


End file.
